A World of Hate
by Sir Bartholomew
Summary: broken, with all of her memories lost, in a world that hates her. also, apparently she was a he, her children had apparently betrayed her and she'd been obsessed with some random princess. how will bowser ever survive. hopefully there's someone out there with a kind enough heart to take her in.
1. Prologue: Overthrown

authors note: this is my first fanfic sadly I do not own any of these characters. enjoy!

It was noon, Bowser was still in bed, recovering from a migraine caused by the Mario Bros repeatedly stomping on his head. "Argh, I wish they would just let me win!" stomping down the hall bowser spotted kamek. "hey kamek, grab kammy and meet me in the throne room. It's time to plan our next attack on the mushroom kingdom." with his orders given, Bowser headed on over to his throne room, skipping breakfast and hoping his migraine would be gone in a couple hours, not days like they usually do.

kamek hurried to find kammy as soon as possible, eventually finding her in the library. "It's time, go inform the koopalings. I'll grab the item and we'll meet with bowser for his final meeting."

"Understood." kammy cackled before rushing off on her broom.

Bowser was getting impatient, generally both of the magikoopas would be here by now. instead, they were both unaccounted for and his migraine wasn't getting any better. damn those mario bros and they're ridiculously powerful stomps. especially that blasted mario. seriously, he could stand to lose a few pounds. as bowser grumbled about the mario bros, he failed to notice kammy and kamek fly in, the latter holding a small burlap bag.

" whats in the bag, ya old senile hag?"bowser snapped in irritation"

"only the means of victory my ruthlessness." replied kamek

"Alright, how should we assault the mushroom kingdom this time, I want peach and I want the mushroom kingdom and you are going to find out how!"

"yes, about that father." ludwig said as he entered the room. "your conquest to capture the mushroom kingdom and claim it's only princess as your bride is taking up an absurd amount resources. the darklands can not afford to keep building the castles needed, nor pay the endless hordes of soldiers required to even slow the mario brothers down! at this rate, the darklands will colapse in 6 or 8 months. so we've decided to dethrone you and rebuild the darklands as a democ

"will you shut up!" bowser roared "you dare attempt to dethrone me? well I ain't going down with out a fight!"

as Bowser and ludwig argued, kammy pulled out a crown eerily similar to princess peach's crown out of the burlap sack she was holding. Bowser was to engaged in his shouting match to even notice kammy place the crown on his head. only once he started to feel all tingly did he notice kammy

"what are you doing hag. wait, is my voice getting heigher?"

than bam, a dazed bowser/bowsette was standing there, confused as to what just happened as the rest of the koopalings rushed into the room and tried to pin him down

attempting to fight back, he found that he no longer had the strength to fight off all of his children. while he struggled, kamek and kammy took position on each side of his head. trying to get him to fall asleep, they soon found out that while his strength had been reduced drastically, his magic abilities had increased tenfold.

"you think to overthrow me? have you lost your minds! as soon as I get this crown of my head I'll rip you to pieces and throw them to the cheep cheeps?"

finding it harder and harder to resist both magikoopas sleep spell, Bowser fell unconscious.

when he woke, Bowser found himself in a dungeon cell in the deepest, darkest part of his castle. looking around, he saw kamek standing guard. realizing that he was still wearing the crown, he tool it of and threw it to the ground.

"how are you, my ladyness?" mocked kamek

"im not changing back?!?" said bowser, a mix between fear and surprise in his eyes. feeling dizzy, Bowser fell to his knees before collapsing into unconsciousness

"hmm, how interesting." kamek muttered to himself as bowser shrank, becoming more and more human, becoming about the same size as peach, all human with no horns or tail, his hair turning back to its red color. once the transformation had completed, all that was left of the king was an unconscious young girl with red hair, tanned skin, features like peach but more rugged. opening her eyes, red like they had been before but it was a softer, lighter shade. curling into a ball, staring directly into kameks eyes with a terrified look on her face, she asked in a quiet voice, almost to quiet to hear. "Who am I?"

authors note: I have no plans for when im going to update this. also, bowsette will not be coming back in this story. Ever!


	2. Chapter 1: Lost

Authors note: okay, from now on, I will be doing a first person view for bowser, as this is no longer the prologue. please note that I do not own any of these characters and injoy!

waking up, the first thing I noticed was how much my head hurt. opening my eyes, the first thing I saw was some old koopa with big glasses and a funny hat. glancing around the room, I realize that I'm in some kind of prison cell. also realizing that i'm completely nude, I curl up in a ball so I wouldn't feel as exposed. trying to think back to how I got into said prison cell, I realized how I couldn't remember a thing, shuddering, I look the old koopa dead in the eyes, and in the loudest voice I could muster, asked "Who am I?"

the old koopa took a step back, obviously in shock from the question.

"What type of mind games are you playing here, Bowser?" he stuttered. "because you can't fool me!"

"Is that my name? Bowser?!?" seems a bit to manly for someone of my size and stature." I barely managed to whisper "Where are we?"

"The darklands, where else would we be." sneered the old koopa, pleased by himself for seeing around bowsers "mind tricks".

"the darklands? that sounds scary." I managed to say, " wait, does that mean that someones looking for me? because you couldn't just abduct me without anyone noticing, right?"

the old koopa burst out laughing so he puked. with a wave of a wand he pulled from under his robes, the geezer made the vomit disappear.

"could you makemake some clothes appear on me?" I asked nervously, hoping he wouldn't do anything else.

"yes, yes, of course. can't let you see the new king without proper decency"

and with a wave of his wand, suddenly I found myself wearing a beige t-shirt and slacks of the same color.

"wait, did you say king?"

"kamek, you should watching bowser, not some scared little girl." a massive koopa with blue hair said as he entered the room.

"my lord, this IS bowser, there was a problem with the super crown and this happened. he's trying to convince me that he has amnesia, but I don't believe him." the oldy replied

"well, did you check?" snapped the blue haired koopa

"well no, bu

"then check"

"yes, my lord."

teleporting through the bars, the oldy whispered into my ears "don't even think to try anything." still curled up in a ball, I i did as he asked and stayed still. placing his hands on my temples, he began his spell. only to stumble back, face twisted in horror

"my god, there's nothing, not a single memory. everything before he woke up is gone."

"What!?! how could've this happened kamek?"

"a fault with the enchantment on the crown perhaps, lord ludwig." replied the oldy, was his name kamek?

"yes, yes. well then, we can't keep someone who looks like peachs cousin, now can we? if word gets out about this, then we will most likely be attacked by the mario bros. I say we dump her with the mushroom kingdom, let them deal with her." the blue haired koopa, ludwig?

yeah, that was his name, ludwig, replied.

"alright then, contact the royal family, tell them we're coming for a friendly meeting on the edge of our borders"

 **In the mushroom castle**

peach was sitting beside her fathers bed, the king had been bed ridden for months, the doctors said he only had weeks. if not days.

"daddy, please don't die. your the only one I can talk to without being treated like a pampered royal. without you, I'll be so lonely."

"hush my child, this is just how the world works. finally, I will rest."

and with that, the great king of the mushroom kingdom, died

authors note: and thats chapter 1, sorry about the length. anyways, thanks for reading. see you next time (hopefully)


End file.
